


A face from the past

by Bacner



Series: A better universe. [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - missing moment, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Pre-Series, choices that we made, zombie infestation - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Coulson meets one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s former agents. It isn’t exactly a success.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Kara Lynn Palamas (one-sides), Nick Fury & Phil Coulson & Maria Hill
Series: A better universe. [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678087
Comments: 2





	A face from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own Gella; everybody else- by Marvel.

...The lady was wearing a former S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform, now ‘decorated’ with splashes of yellow and black colours.

...The lady had purple highlights in her hair.

...The lady was reading some newspaper via a pair of reading glasses.

Phil Coulson approached her and tapped her on a shoulder. “Cadet - I mean, agent Gella?” He asked politely. “Is that you?”

“Yes, agent Coulson, it’s me,” his unwilling interlocutrix replied. “But how do you know me?”

“You must’ve forgotten,” Coulson nodded politely. “Fair enough, for the circumstances That we met were as follows...”

FLASHBACK!

“So, cadet Gella,” Fury brusquely told the Academy cadet who stood before him, (and Coulson, who was standing off to one side of the director, as Maria Hill was busy elsewhere right now). “Do you have any idea as to why you are here?”

“No sir, director Fury sir,” the young woman shook her head.

“I see... Cadet, when you were applying to our Academy and beyond, you’ve listed Kara Palamas as your motivation-?”

“Yes sir, director Fury sir!”

“...Can you elaborate?” The man in question prodded as the pause stretched and it became obvious that the young woman wasn’t going to fill it.

“...what do you mean, sir?”

“...what is the status of the relationship between the two of you?” Fury prompted further.

“We’re just friends,” came the immediate reply.

“You sure?” Fury sounded not very convinced, (not very authentically).

“Sir?”

“You’ve been in quite a few relationships by now, always with women-“

“Yes sir, and Kara and I knew each other for a while now too, and I know that she is straight,” Gella’s cheeks turned pink.

“I can assure you that cadet Morse is as much a woman as the two of you are,” Fury said dryly.

“Yes, and Kara doesn’t care - she is that much in love, sir. Love is tricky, especially true love and it smirks over conventions. Kara Palamas is a one-woman woman, sir, and Morse is that woman.”

Silence returned, as the pair just stared at each other, (ignoring Coulson).

“There are rumours that your friend and Morse will break-up,” Fury finally spoke quietly. “The two of you were quite close together-“

“We still are, sir - we just each got their own path in life, you know? If something goes wrong, I’ll help pick up the pieces, but you don’t have to worry about me being her rebound girl,” Gella shook her head. “Kara won’t do That, she’ll find a man instead.”

“And you are okay with that?” Fury asked quietly. Instead of verbally replying, Gella just shrugged.

“...all right then, cadet. Thank you for your time,” Fury replied quietly. “You are dismissed.”

“Thank you sir,” and cadet Gella was gone.

“...well, this was disappointing,” Fury said bitterly, surprising Coulson:

“Sir?”

“Don’t ‘sir’ me, Phil,” the other man shook his head, “I had it from that young lady. The assessments were correct, there IS some potential, but no heart, no gravity to channel it. Cadet Gella will make a good field agent, but nothing more, and I suspect that she will be fine with that.”

“And cadet Morse?”

“Without Gella’s help, and she won’t, not intentionally- she clearly made her choice a long time ago, and either gave up on Kara Palamas, or had just used her from the start as a meal ticket - it doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that on their own, Morse and Palamas will go for each other’s throats, and will either resolve it successfully and become worthy of their scholarships as Gella isn’t, or fail, and just fade into obscurity instead.”

“If cadet Gella is so important-“

“She isn’t, Phil, not anymore, but that is her problem now-“

...As if on cue, Maria Hill called and demanded that Coulson and Fury get off their arses, the lazy bleeps, and get down to agent Weaver’s lab to help contain the local zombie infestation like 6 minutes before now, so the two men had to do just that, and the love triangle that wasn’t was quickly forgotten...

FLASHFORWARD!

“... and that was The end of it,” Coulson said quietly. “I just want to know - did it work out for you by now?”

“You’ll see,” the older and heavier version of Gella said brightly and sashayed towards the cafe’s kitchen, where she vanished.

Several minutes later a waiter appeared and said that they were told that Coulson and May would pay Ms. Gella’s bill, which they did, even though Melinda almost killed Phil instead - but that was another story.


End file.
